Three's Company
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: The Golden Trio wait in the waiting room at St Mungos for some very exciting news.


**Three's Company**

 _"It's almost unbelievable!"_

 _"I know! I never would have expected it!"_

 _"They're all running around like they don't know what to do!"_

The three of them chuckled to themselves as they sat in the waiting room, not sure what to do but talk about it to pass the time. Harry was rocking a small Lily on his knee, and smiled as he saw Hermione lay her head gently on Ron's shoulder, Hugo in her arms.

Ron was watching their other children play in the corner, occupied by once again playing out their little game of house.

 _"Okay, you'll be the mum, and I'll be the dragon…"_

 _"No! We don't need a dragon, we need a baby!"_

 _"I don't want to be the baby!"_

Ron had thought about leaving the kids with his mother, but she was already dealing with Bill and Fleur's menaces, as they took their lovely holiday away. He smiled as he rest his head on top of his wife's.

The three of them jumped to their feet as they heard booming footsteps down the hallway. The doors opened and Hagrid burst through, his face shining brightly.

"It's a boy!" he said, gaining the attention of the whole waiting room. The trio shouted, their eyes widening and smiles brightening.

"Congratulations!" Harry yelled, running to the half giant. He was engulfed in a hug, turning his body slightly to protect Lily from the crushing mass. He heard Ron and Hermione join the hug.

"Congrats, Papa!"

"That's wonderful!"

They were all smiling, and Harry saw a couple tears in Hermione's eyes. Hagrid's face was light up like a star as he laughed.

"Do you want to see him?" They all nodded, calling for their own children.

They walked into the room, whispering quietly to themselves. They all smiled, and greeted Olympe who was radiating happiness. They approached the extra-large bed cautiously, all of them hoping not to wake the new-born.

"Thank you all for coming," the half-giantess said softly, her French accent still prominent even though she hadn't been back since the war. "We'd like you to be zee first people to meet our son, Olivier." The new parents were practically beaming as they stared at their child.

"Olivier Joseph Hagrid, after our fathers," Rubeus smiled, brushing the surprisingly thick hair from the baby's forehead. Harry couldn't help the emotion as he watched Hagrid with his family, tears forming in his green eyes. Hagrid looked at him, his own eyes far from dry.

"Would you like to hold 'im?" Harry looked between the baby and Hagrid, his heart swelling. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Hagrid gently picked up the baby, and passed him to Harry. Harry let out a little huff as he adjusted; Olivier was already about the size of a large toddler. With his experience in children, Harry quickly found a comfortable position, and within a minute he was cooing at the child.

The atmosphere was beautifully emotional as they stood around admiring the child. Hagrid smiled as Olivier was passed around, then back to his mother. He saw Harry wipe away the wetness around his eyes and softly asked if he could talk to him, alone.

"'Arry," he started, but stopped after a second. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he started again. "I'm not exactly sure how ta say this. But, we were wondering if you would maybe consider bein' Olivier's Godfather?" Harry's mouth hung open, his eyes wide as he stared at Hagrid. He started to splutter, unsure what to say.

"I mean, if ya don't wanna, I understand!"

"No!" Harry said, holding his hands up. "I'd be honoured!" Hagrid smiled brightly again and pulled him into a hug once more.

Olivier Hagrid grew up beside the Potters, Weasleys, and Teddy Lupin. He didn't tower over everyone as much as his parent's did, but there was no doubt he was their child. He loved to spend time with his favourite cousin, Louis. You could often find them off somewhere babbling in French.

He was loved like Hagrid never was. He had a full family, loving parents, and when he was eleven he received letters from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

* * *

 **A/N: Words –** **700**

 **Myths & Legends #2 - Task #2:** **Write about a giant or half giant. (Olympe and Olivier)**


End file.
